


Blink and Alice: Live-Action Roleplay

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [15]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, F/M, Filming, Gangbang, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Manga artist Blink is struggling to find inspiration for his latest story, until his girlfriend Alice suggests they film some "reference footage" together... Problem is, they're gonna need more guys.





	Blink and Alice: Live-Action Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by Blink. The characters within belong to them.

“Aagh, this story is killing me!”, Blink exclaimed as he gave his pencil a half-hearted toss into the air. His eyes followed its lazy trajectory as it clattered down to the surface of a paper-strewn desk and rolled its way to the edge before falling down to the carpet below with a quick series of muted bounces.

“What’s wrong, hun?", Alice called in response as she comes in from the other room. She pauses in the doorway to the drawing studio, framed by the warm light out in the hall. She is petite and somewhat slender, with curves all the right places to draw an appreciative eye across her entire figure. Despite having seen her a thousand times, Blink can never help but pause and admire her when she shows up. Alice folds her arms across her smooth stomach, her midriff bare between the short top draped loosely across her prodigious bust and the tight-fitting athletic shorts hugging onto her wide hips. An outfit for a lazy day at home and one she wears frighteningly well, Blink muses to himself.

“It’s this new story I was asked to work on, the _netorare_ one? It’s tough to imagine what a character would be thinking in that situation; all the scripts I’ve drafted feel pretty stiff and awkward. I mean, it’s a pretty niche fetish to begin with, and not one I’ve had the pleasure of experiencing for myself…”

Alice smiles sweetly at her boyfriend, the ever-struggling artist. Beneath the innocent facade, however, the wheels are turning in her head and a pleasant, warm arousal is building between her legs.

“Y’know, hun… we could always try and put together a reference reel for you. Would that help?”

A simple-sounding offer, but they both knew what it really meant: it wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to record their own home movies as useful aids and inspiration for Blink’s work. Movies feature such topics as “sex in the shower”, “fucking in public”, “anal training”, and more. Blink can feel his pants grow tight around his crotch as his member swells to half-mast at the implication of filming a reference for his latest topic.

“We’d need a couple of guys, Alice. At least three or four. And to really understand the character, I’d have to be the one filming… are you okay with that?”

She giggles, a warm and bubbly sound laced with a teasing undertone.

“Of course, babe. You know I’m always ready to support your work. If I have to get fucked by five guys to do so, that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. In fact, I know a few friends who have been interested in me for a while, hehe. I’ll make some calls~”

Later that evening, the two of them sit together on the couch and hold each other’s hands in a picture of domestic bliss. They’ve showered and dressed, him in his usual work clothes of a button-down shirt and slacks, and her in a lacy negligee with matching panties and a set of sheer, thigh-high stockings. Blink runs through the scenario one last time, centering himself on the scene to come:

“So for tonight I’ll be your husband, always working late and never giving my poor neglected wife the attention she deserves. After going through all the trouble to dress up and coax me into bed to no avail, you decided to call some of your friends over instead to teach me a lesson in how to care for my girl. I have to film everything so I can watch the tapes until I’ve learned my lesson. You ready, babe?”

Alice grins wide, her body quivering with giddy excitement. Before she can respond, however, the doorbell rings: their company has arrived. She leans in to give him a quick kiss, and when she pulls back her face has been transformed into a cruel, icy mask.

“Well, aren’t you going to answer the door? You can at least take care of that, can’t you?”

Her tone is mean, belittling, but she cannot help herself from cracking a small smile of enjoyment at the role. This will be fun…

Bink makes his way dutifully to the door, swinging it open to reveal Alice’s five friends arrayed on the other side as promised. He’s not sure what he was expecting, really, but they all seem fairly normal as far as he can tell. Young and fit for the most part, although two of them do lean a bit closer on the side of “chubby”. His girlfriend must have done a good job informing them of their roles, as they shoulder their way past him with barely a glance and step into the moderately-sized apartment.

One of the soon-to-be bulls turns to look down on Blink. “We’re here to fuck your wife, heard you weren’t enough for her. You should be glad, man. You’ll finally get to see what it looks like to see her satisfied. She better be ready for us.”

Some primal part of Blink’s masculinity recoils at the thought of his girl being taken by so many strangers before his eyes, and the feeling pushes his excitement and anticipation into overdrive. He has to fight to hide his enthusiasm, instead playing the part of the shamed and worthless husband.

“She’s in the bedroom, right over there… She’s been waiting for your guys, couldn’t stop talking about this. Thanks for taking care of her tonight. Please be gentle with her?”

The group is already headed for the indicated door, and one of them chuckles derisively. “Oh, I think she’s had enough of ‘gentle’ if she’s called us up. Why don’t you just sit and watch, we’ll show you how it’s done.”

Blink mutters a soft “thank you” before heading after them to the bedroom. As he steps in he sees Alice kneeling on the bed in her negligee, flanked on either side by two of her guests. Already, one of them has reached out to cup her cheek in his hand and pull her face toward him; his lips are locked firmly around hers as the impression of his tongue pushes against the inside of her cheek. She moans softly into his mouth, and her hips begin to gyrate in slow, impatient circles.

A video camera is already set up and running on a tripod facing the bed, and as Blink takes his place behind the viewfinder Alice breaks away from her kiss with a lingering smack, turning toward the camera lens as she catches her breath. “So nice of you to join us, honey. We were just getting started, but me and the boys already _well_ acquainted. Oh, did I not tell you we’ve been meeting up while you’ve been at work? Why don’t I show you what we’ve been up to all this time…”, she taunts, turning to face the other bull kneeling beside her - one of the chubbier ones. His thick lips crawl across her mouth obscenely, leaving a sloppy trail of saliva across her cheeks and chin as he takes his turn making out with the buxom blonde beauty before him.

Both of the studs have brought their hands down to explore her body, grasping and groping above and below her negligee, paying particular attention to the large swell of her breasts and her wide, round hips which are resting on her bare heels. Alice takes a moment to unbuckle their pants with practiced, deft motions, and their pants fall down around their ankles to reveal a pair of impressive bulges straining tight against their underwear. Blink’s own member has been stiff since he first saw Alice all dressed up, but the sight of these two proper bulls aching to take his girlfriend’s holes sends a fresh rush of blood to his cock, causing him to shift uncomfortably behind the camera.

“Are you watching, dear? Pay attention, I want you to see what you could be getting too if you were able to please me.”

She curls one finger in a come-hither motion to two of the spectating studs, and they don’t hesitate to undress and make their way into the frame. She works hungrily at the waistbands of the first two, and soon finds herself surrounded by a ring of veiny, fiercely-throbbing cocks. Through the viewfinder, Blink tracks her gaze as it jumps from one to the next until she finally lays her eyes on the camera and gives it a wink before reaching out to grab a thick shaft in either hand and draw them closer. Maintaining eye contact with the camera lens and her boyfriend beyond it, she opens her mouth wide and pops the swollen, shiny head of one between her lips before forcing her head down towards the heavy balls swinging below.

“Mmm, your wife’s got a tight little throat on her, you know that? All the way down, now. Stick that tongue out and lick those balls for me.”

With the first cock firmly buried in her throat, she reaches out to grab another one, working both her hands up and down each hard shaft in her grasp as she wriggles her face from side to side in an attempt to swallow the bull’s member completely. Her tongue flashes wet and pink past her lower lip, snaking out to lap at the cum-laden testicles swinging at the base of the member twitching deep within her throat. She gives it a few desperate licks before pulling bag with an obscene gagging cough which leaves thick strands of saliva dangling from her chin.

“Ahh… haah… my throat’s never been so full before… I love it. What do you think, hun?”

Blink squirms beneath the weight of the question, his manhood deliciously challenged by the scene before him. “Looking great, sweetie! Don’t stop at just one!”, he replies in weak encouragement, playing the role of the cuck with surprising ease.

Alice takes to the encouragement with vigor, working her way around the ring of erect cocks greedily while doing her best to keep her hands occupied with those waiting their turn. With practiced motions she bobs her head up and down on each shaft, effortlessly allowing them into her throat and gagging with a grin on her face when they break from thrusting into her eager mouth to allow her to breathe. Blink wrestles with the conflicting desires to explore his character and to tear of his pants and join in, and he becomes painfully aware of a growing wet spot near his waistband where thick precum is flowing freely from his straining member. The last man in the group merely watches and waits, stroking his own fat cock slowly while commenting on Alice’s gorgeous body and immaculate technique.

After some time of having Alice’s talented little mouth passed around between the assembled bulls, the fifth man’s eyes catch sight of the wet streaks dripping down the insides of her thighs and his cock stiffens in his hand. Making his way onto the bed, he places one hand on her shoulder from behind while bringing the other around her delicate cheek, pulling her face away from the crotch it was buried in to tilt back for a deep, probing kiss that leaves her flushed and panting. Then, without further preamble, he pushes her forward onto all fours and places the fat head of his swollen manhood against her hungry cunt.

“Looks like my friends here got you all nice and wet, girl. Ready to feel a real man’s cock inside your pussy? Think you can handle it?”

Alice hesitates, her firm pale butt wriggling in the air for all to see as the thick member pushes against her folds, teasing her. She takes one moment to look back at the camera and her boyfriend behind it, her eyes already half-glazed over with lust.

“Mmm, give it to me, please! Fuck me with your huge cock, fuck me like my husband never could!”

Satisfied with her answer, the bull murmurs an affirmative and punctuates it with a sharp smack across her ass before plunging himself deep inside her offered cunt with a long, slow thrust. Alice moans as the veiny meat of his shaft slides into her tight, muscular hole, filling her completely and causing her eyelids to flutter with barely-contained pleasure.

The scene devolves quickly after that: the four remaining bulls exchange jocular remarks and high fives with each other while their compatriot gives Alice a fierce fucking from behind, thrusting his cock into her with a fast, steady rhythm. She cries out, her voice quivering with delight as a fresh sprinkle of wet juices gush from her pussy each time he slams himself into her. The others, waiting their turn, take the initiative to keep her cries stifled by occupying her hands and mouth as she is taken like a dog before her “husband”.

Blink watches how the color rises in her cheeks and how her hips have begun to move of their own accord, bucking back to meet her temporary lover each time he takes her. Unable to contain his arousal any longer, he works at the fly of his pants to free his imprisoned member and take it in his hand to relieve some of the pressure through slow, deliberate strokes. The bulls take notice, and begin comparing themselves to him quite unfavorably…

“Haha, get a load of that pathetic cock! No wonder he’s a cuck.”

“Your wife needs at least eight inches or she’s not satisfied, mate! Just ask her yourself!”

“Oof, that’s rough buddy. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of her for you.”

He feels his ego wither under their insults, and his cock swells even further in his hand in response to the humiliation. He’s always wanted to play this scenario, but never knew it would resonate within him _so well_. He’ll have to be careful not to cum before they’re done with his girlfriend, he thinks to himself with a disguised chuckle. That would be truly embarrassing.

Blink continues stroking as the gang passes Alice around, each of them taking a go at her communal cunt, stirring up her insides as they bring themselves to the edge with her body like it’s little more than a public-use fucktoy. Somewhere in the chaos of flailing limbs and throbbing cocks, she ends up on her back at the edge of the bed, and the energy in the room changes almost imperceptibly. She spreads her legs wide, parting her labia to expose the flexing gape of her vagina as the bulls all line up before her, stroking themselves as they dance on the edge of orgasm.

“Come on, boys! You know what I called you here for! Fill up my cumslut pussy, give me a real man’s seed for once! Own my whore cunt with your potent cum!”

Alice spurs them on, and the first in line takes her as she plays furiously at the swollen nub of her clit. Her body begins to shake almost immediately, powerful orgasms rolling across her entire figure like a wave as the bull grunts and groans, bottoming-out inside her quivering cunt as he deposits rope after rope of thick, warm semen inside of her. She cries out, begging for more, and he barely has time to move out of the way before the second in line has his go in her cream-filled pussy.

She continues to play with herself, riding out multiple orgasms as each of the men ejaculates inside of her one after the other. When the fifth and final bull is finished, she is reduced to little more than a sweaty, panting mess on the bed with a thick pearly dollop of cum pushing out of her well-worn womanhood and running down between her cheeks to stain the bedclothes. Blink zooms the camera in, entirely too engrossed in capturing every detail of the scene to pay attention to his own manhood or the group of men already getting dressed as they admire the fruits of their labor splayed out on the sheets. He reaches down to brush a few strands of hair from her sweat-streaked forehead, smiling sweetly down at her as her eyes struggle to focus through the heavy haze of heady bliss that has fallen over her.

“Hey, uh… thanks for having us over, man. Alice is great, really cool of you to let us have her like this. No, uh… no hard feelings?”

The group of guys is already dressed, looking around awkwardly now that the excitement and sex have been driving out of their system. Blink grins, standing up from his post to turn off the camera and tuck his now-flaccid penis away.

“Haha, you guys were great! She’s been wanting to take the five of you for a while, and I can safely say it looked like she had a good time. I think we’ve got some cleanup to do but I wouldn’t write off calling you all again sometime.” He walks them through the apartment back to the door, seeing them out. “I’d shake your hands, but… anyway, thanks again for taking care of her!”

The apartment feels oddly quiet with five fewer people in it, Blink muses to himself as he heads back to the bedroom to check on tonight’s star. He finds Alice still on the bed, propped up now on one elbow to watch him enter. Her body is a work of filthy art, covered in sweat and flushed red all over from her incessant orgasms and the firm grip of many hands.

“Get the footage that you need, hun? I hope that wasn’t too much for you.”, she says to him, her voice hoarse from crying out.

“Are you kidding me?! That was amazing! You looked so good servicing so many men, like a goddess receiving the worship of her servants or a brainless slut bred only for fucking. Either way, I loved it. I can’t believe you took five different loads tonight. How are you feeling?”

Alice grins, flashing a sultry look through her tear-streaked eyes. “I’m feeling like maybe you and I could make it six. What do you say?” She spreads her legs again, exposing the sloppy mess of semen of grool sticking to insides of her thighs and dribbling out of her.

Blink doesn’t hesitate in tearing off her clothes and turning the recording back on, his cock already swollen and ready to go at the invitation.

“Why stop of six, dear?”, he teases, rubbing the head of his rock-hard member against the thick mixture of strangers’ cum and feminine juices anointing her entrance. “There’s plenty of film left in the camera, after all…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
